Brittany-Kurt Relationship
The Brittany-Kurt Relationship, also known as Kurttany/'Kurtany', is the (fake/beards) romantic relationship between Brittany Pierce and Kurt Hummel. Kurt is gay, but when his dad starts spending more time with Finn than him, he decides to act more like his dad, which includes being more manly and pretending not to be gay. With Kurt seemingly straight, Brittany jumps at the opportunity and asks him to make out as she has made out with every guy in the school, apart from Kurt, and would like a "perfect record." The two also end up briefly dating in the episode. If you support the relationship please join The Kurtany Team. Overview In "Preggers," Brittany and Tina are seen dancing with Kurt to Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) in his bedroom. When Kurt's dad, Burt, walks in on them and asks whether either Brittany or Tina is his girlfriend, Brittany can be seen rolling her eyes. But when his dad asks why Kurt is wearing a unitard, Brittany claims that Kurt is on the football team, forcing Kurt to try out for the team. After "Preggers," Kurt comes out of the closet to his father. In the episode "Home," however, while Kurt's crush on Finn nears its peak, Kurt introduces Burt to Finn's mother, Carole, in hopes that it will bring him and Finn closer together. Burt and Carole hit it off immediately and begin dating, but Burt ends up spending more time with Finn than he does with Kurt, causing Kurt to become exceedingly jealous. During "Laryngitis," in an attempt to connect with his father, Kurt begins dressing like his father and speaking in a lower voice. For his assignment in glee club, Kurt sings Pink Houses and pretends to be interested in women, which shocks the rest of the glee clubbers. Brittany, oblivious to Kurt's facade, tells him that his performance was "hot" and propositions him, telling him to let her know if he wants to 'tap this'. Later, Kurt and Brittany are seen awkwardly making out on the couch in Kurt's bedroom. When Kurt's father walks in on them, Kurt asks him to respect his privacy, as he and Brittany were just "having sexual relations". Burt leaves Kurt and Brittany alone, telling them to use protection if things get serious, but before leaving he lets Kurt know that he will support him whether he is gay or straight. The next day at school, the new pair holds hands in the hallway, which confuses both Artie and Tina. Burt shows up and tells Kurt he will be home late because he is going to a game with Finn. Devastated, Kurt realizes that his new personality has done nothing to strengthen his bond with his father and breaks it off with Brittany by telling her to just go away. Trivia * Brittany was Kurt's first kiss. However, he later asserts that Dave Karofsky was his "first kiss that counted", implying that he does not think of Brittany as his first because he she is a girl. * They are both gay or bisexual. Photos Kurtbrittany.png|Kurt asking Brittany what boys' lips taste like. Kurt-Brittany kiss.png Kurt brittany 5.png Kurttany1.gif Kurt brittany 2.png Kurt brittany.png Kurt Britt.png 246px-Glee 4.jpg tumblr_l9hm3edsZv1qafewko1_400.gif Img-glee-still 111558544911.png Ring5.jpg Single ladies.gif Vlcsnap-750108.png SingleLadiesKurtBritTina.png 0krittany.jpg 2gxqwef.jpg 303587.jpg 0145572211_200.jpg book-report2.png Brittany-and-Kurt-glee-9849069-100-100.jpg Brittany-and-Kurt-glee-9849070-100-100.jpg kurt_hummel_performing-5700.jpg kurt-heather.jpg lar20.jpg s320x240.jpeg Zglee-s01e12-mattress-new-directions-yearbook-kurt-santana-brittany.jpg Zkrittany.png Zkurtsies.jpg Zrhodes - kurt glossing santana's lips.jpg Zsanbrittha.jpg Ztumblr_l8b91btZPj1qafewko1_500.png 2gxqwef.jpg 012_Kurt_Brittany_Glee_Live.jpg 577177_1289448760499_full.jpg Kurt_brittany.png Kurtbrittany.png Zkurtsies6666.jpg Kurt & Brittany.gif Videos thumb|300px|leftthumb|left|300px Category:Relationships